Temperature sensitive medications and supplies are common in today's healthcare environment. To maintain stability and potency, medications and other supplies may require proper storage based on guidelines set forth by the manufacturers of the medications and supplies, as well as the United States Pharmacopeia, the official public standards-setting authority in this field. For example, some injections and medications such as insulin, Lorazepam, and Epogen must be stored at a temperature of approximately 36° to 46° F. (2° to 8° C.) to maintain their viability. Additionally, many of these temperature sensitive medicines are controlled substances and necessitate stringent access and inventory controls.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other issues surrounding the storage of medication and other medical supplies.